Monster Jam Tours (2018)
In 2018, Monster Jam started the second series of points tours, 1 Arena tour and 4 Stadium tours. All tour champions recived automatic invites to World Finals XIX. This year, there were only one Arena Tour while two additional Stadium Tours were added in place of the Fox Sports 1 Series. Arena Tour Stops # 'Charlotte, NC: Spectrum Center # Albany, NY: Times Union Center # Southaven, MS: Landers Center (First Time for Monster Jam) # Greenville, SC: Bon Secours Wellness Arena # Columbia, SC: Colonial Life Arena # Wichita, KS: Intrust Bank Arena # Hidalgo, TX: State Farm Arena # Tupelo, MS: Bancorp South Arena # Pensacola, FL: Pensacola Bay Center # Toledo, OH: Huntington Center Competitors # Grave Digger #28: Pablo Huffaker # Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen # Scooby-Doo: Linsey Read # Monster Mutt: Kevin Crocker # Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew # Master of Disaster: Tom Herzog (Charlotte, Albany, and Southaven only)/Paul Strong (Greenville and onward) # Nitro Menace: Darren Migues # Jail Bird: Kaylyn Migues Hosts: Freddy Sheppard and Alikona Bradford ''' Stadium Tour #1 '''Stops # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # San Diego, CA: Petco Park # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # Glendale, AZ: University of Phoenix Stadium # Houston, TX: NRG Stadium # Miami, FL: Marlins Park (2 events) (first time venue) # Atlanta, GA: Mercedes-Benz Stadium (2 events) # Biloxi, MS: Mississippi Coast Coliseum (8 trucks only) # Raleigh, NC: PNC Arena (8 trucks only) Competitors ' 1. Grave Digger #35 Adam Anderson 2. Max-D #9 : Neil Elliot 3. Mutant (cadillac)/Monster Energy (Miami only) : Todd LeDuc 4. Megalodon: Alex Blackwell 5. Whiplash: Brianna Mahon/Cynthia Gauthier (Glendale and Houston fill-in) 6. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny 7. Avenger: Jim Koehler 8. Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Brad Allen 9. Stone Crusher/Rod Ryan Show (Houston only): Steve Sims 10. El Toro Loco: Bryan Wright 11. The Xtermigator: JR McNeal 12. Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon 13. Jester: Matt Pagliarulo 14. Big Kahuna: Shane England '''Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Taylor Mock, and Scott Jordan ' Stadium Tour #2 '''Stops # Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium # Orlando, FL: Camping World Stadium # San Diego, CA: Petco Park # Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim # Oakland, CA: Oakland Alameda Coliseum (2 events) # Nampa, ID: Ford Idaho Center (8 trucks only) # Vancouver, BC, Canada: Pacific National Exhibition (8 trucks only) # Reno, NV: Reno Sparks Livestock Events Center (8 trucks only) Competitors ' 1. Grave Digger #27: Charlie Pauken 2. Max-D #8: Tom Meents 3. Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow 4. El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner 5. Zombie: Colt Stephens 6. Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly 7. Obsessed: Eric Swanson 8. Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer 9. Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer 10. Scooby- Doo: John Gordon 11. Pirate's Curse: Cory Rummell 12. Over Bored: Jamey Garner 13. Devastator: Aaron Basl 14. The Black Pearl: Cole Venard 15. Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten (Tampa and Orlando only) 16. Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten (Tampa and Orlando only) '''Hosts: Keith Jones, Diana Reed, and Michael Navarro ' Stadium Tour #3 '''Stops # New Orleans, LA: Mercedes-Benz Superdome # Tampa, FL: Raymond James Stadium # Indianapolis, IN: Lucas Oil Stadium # Worcester, MA: DCU Center (8 trucks only) # Jacksonville, FL: EverBank Field # St. Louis, MO: The Dome at America's Center # Detroit, MI: Ford Field Competitors ' 1. Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane/Carl Van Horn (Tampa fill-in) 2. Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk 3. Mutant (Ford)/Monster Energy (New Orleans & Worcester only): Coty Saucier 4. Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune 5. El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough 6. FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald 7. Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten 8. Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten 9. Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon/Cliff Thomas (Jacksonville fill-in) 10. Slinger: Scott Hartsock 11. Bad News Travels Fast: Brandon Derrow 12. Raminator: Mark Hall 13. Earth Shaker: Steven Thompson 14. Zombie: Travis Mowery '''Hosts: Ken Navitsky, K Yung, and Joel Santiago ' Stadium Tour #4 '''Stops Toronto, ON, Canada: Rogers Centre (2 events) San Antonio, TX: Alamodome (2 events) Houston, TX #1: NRG Stadium Detroit, MI #1: Ford Field Arlington, TX: AT&T Stadium Oklahoma City, OK: Chesapeake Energy Arena (8 trucks only) Anaheim, CA: Angel Stadium of Anaheim (2 events) El Paso, TX: UTEP Sun Bowl (2 events, championship weekend) Competitors ''' '1. Grave Digger #31: Randy Brown 2. Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson 3. VP Racing Fuel's the Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 4. Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson 5. Dragon: Jon Zimmer 6. Scooby-Doo: Haley Gauley/Steven Sims (Filled in for the rest of the tour) 7. Black Stallion: Mike Vaters 8. Overkill Evolution: Mikey Vaters II 9. Barbarian/Rod Ryan Show (Houston only): Devin Jones 10. Xtreme Diesel: Dave Radzierez/Tim Mente (Toronto fill-in) 11. Bounty Hunter: Austin Minton 12. Iron Outlaw: Mike Christensen 13. Raminator: Mark Hall (San Antonio only) 14. Rammunition: Mat Dishman 15. Hotsy: Kurt Kraehmer/Geremie Dishman (El Paso fill-in) '''Hosts: Mitchell Rains, Janelle Rodriguez, and Lola' Arena Tour Results Charlotte 'Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 2: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 3: Grave Digger '' '''Albany' Event 1: Northern Nightmare Event 2: Northern Nightmare Event 3: Monster Mutt Southaven Event 1: Stinger Unleashed Event 2: Grave Digger '' '''Greensville' Event 1: Grave Digger '' ''Event 2: Northern Nightmare Event 3: Scooby- Doo Columbia Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 2: Grave Digger '' ''Event 3: Northern Nightmare Wichita Event 1: Northern Nightmare '' ''Event 2: Grave Digger '' ''Event 3: Stinger Unleashed '' 'Stadium Tour #1' '''Anaheim #1' Racing: Grave Digger Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger Freestyle: Avenger Event Champion: Grave Digger San Diego #1 Racing: Mutant Two Wheel Skills: Max-D Freestyle: Whiplash Event Champion: Grave Digger Anaheim #2 Racing: Grave Digger '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D Freestyle: Avenger '' ''Event Champion: Max-D Glendale Racing: Mutant Two Wheel Skills: Mutant Freestyle: Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Mutant Houston #1 Racing: Grave Digger '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D '' Freestyle: ''Mutant Event Champion: Max-D '' '''Houston #2' Racing: Max-D Two Wheel Skills: Mutant '' Freestyle: ''Big Kahuna '' ''Event Champion: Max-D Miami #1 Racing: Monster Energy '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Miami #2' Racing: Grave Digger '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D Freestyle: Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Atlanta #1' Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Atlanta #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Biloxi (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Raleigh (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: 'Stadium Tour #2' Tampa #1 Racing: El Toro Loco Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger Freestyle: El Toro Loco Event Champion: El Toro Loco Orlando Racing: '''Bounty Hunter Two Wheel Skills: Max-D Freestyle: El Toro Loco Event Champion:'' El Toro Loco'' '''San Diego #2 'Racing: ''Grave Digger Two Wheel Skills: Monster Mutt Dalmatian Freestyle: Max-D Event Champion: Grave Digger '''Anaheim #3 Racing: The Black Pearl '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Grave Digger Oakland #1 Racing: Zombie '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D Freestyle: Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Oakland #2' Racing: Pirate's Curse '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Max-D '' Freestyle: ''Max-D '' ''Event Champion: Max-D '' '''Nampa (Arena)' Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Vancouver (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: Reno (Arena) Event 1: Event 2: Event 3: Event 4: 'Stadium Tour #3' New Orleans Racing: Monster Energy '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Monster Energy '' Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Monster Energy '' '''Tampa #2' Racing: Mutant '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Soldier Fortune '' Freestyle: ''FS1 Cleatus Event Champion:'' FS1 Cleatus'' Indianapolis Racing: Grave Digger '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' Freestyle: ''Grave Digger Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Worcester (Arena Weekend)' '''Event 1: ''Grave Digger '' Event 2: ''El Toro Loco '' Event 3: Event 4: '''Jacksonville Racing: Bounty Hunter Two Wheel Skills: Grave Digger Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion: Grave Digger St. Louis #1 '''Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: ''Event Champion: '' '''St. Louis #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Detroit #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Stadium Tour #4 Toronto #1 Racing: Son-uva Digger Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist Freestyle: Overkill Evolution Event Champion: Gas Monkey Garage Toronto #2 Racing: Gas Monkey Garage Two Wheel Skills: VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist Freestyle: Grave Digger Event Champion:VP Racing Fuels’ Mad Scientist San Antonio #1 Racing: Grave Digger Two Wheel Skills: Dragon Freestyle: Son-Uva Digger Event Champion: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist '' '''San Antonio #2' Racing: Grave Digger Two Wheel Skills: VP Raving Fuels' Mad Scientist Freestyle: Overkill Evolution Event Champion: VP Racing Fuels' Mad Scientist Houston #1 Racing: Rammunition '' Two Wheel Skills: ''VP Racing Fuels the Mad Scientist '' Freestyle: ''Son-Uva Digger '' ''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger '' '''Detroit #1' Racing: Rammunition '' Two Wheel Skills: ''Grave Digger '' Freestyle: ''Grave Digger '' ''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' '''Arlington' Racing: Son-Uva Digger '' Two Wheel Skills: ''The Mad Scientist '' Freestyle: ''Son-Uva Digger '' ''Event Champion: Son-Uva Digger '' '''Oklahoma City (Arena Weekend)' Event 1: Gas Monkey Garage '' Event 2: Event 3: '''Anaheim #4' Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Anaheim #5 Racing: Two Wheels Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: '' '''El Paso #1' Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: El Paso #2 Racing: Two Wheel Skills: Freestyle: Event Champion: Points Total Arena Tour # Northern Nightmare - 1115 # Grave Digger - 1111 # Scooby-Doo - 982 # Monster Mutt - 910 # Stinger Unleashed - 884 # Nitro Menace - 644 # Master of Disaster - 606 # Jail Bird - 507 Stadium Tour 1 # Max-D - 337 # Grave Digger - 328 # Mutant/Monster Energy - 327 # Megalodon - 269 # Whiplash - 252 # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior - 235 # Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 197 # Avenger - 190 # Stone Crusher/Rod Ryan - 177 # Jester - 172 # El Toro Loco - 168 # Xtermigator - 159 # Ice Cream Man - 156 # Big Kahuna - 143 Stadium Tour 2 # Grave Digger - 198 # Zombie - 177 # Max-D - 172 # El Toro Loco - 164 # The Black Pearl - 158 # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 157 # Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - 153 # Over Bored - 122 # Pirate's Curse - 120 # Wild Flower - 91 # Scooby-Doo - 82 # Time Flys - 81 # Obsessed - 76 # Devastator - 52 # Bounty Hunter - 45 # Scarlet Bandit - 27 Stadium Tour 3 # Grave Digger - 244 # FS1 Cleatus - 220 # Mutant/Monster Energy - 212 # Bounty Hunter - 192 # El Toro Loco - 190 # Lucas Oil Crusader - 187 # Soldier Fortune - 162 # Zombie - 158 # Earth Shaker - 155 # Saigon Shaker - 115 # Slinger - 97 # Bad News Travels Fast - 97 # Raminator - 92 # Scarlet Bandit - 78 Stadium Tour 4 # VP Mad Scientist - 376 # Son-Uva Digger - 365 # Dragon - 340 # Grave Digger - 317 # Gas Monkey Garage - 314 # Overkill Evolution - 280 # Scooby-Doo - 246 # Bounty Hunter - 224 # Iron Outlaw - 223 # Barbarian/Rod Ryan - 214 # Rammunition - 198 # Black Stallion - 126 # Xtreme Diesel - 101 # Hotsy - 76 # Raminator - 31 Trivia * Even though four of the tours are named stadium tours they include at least on arena stop each. * For the arena tour each truck was team up with an atv partner. * At the first Anaheim show, three trucks from the semi-finals (two winners, one loser) were unable to return for the final round. Mohawk Warrior and Max-D both won their races, but were ruled out do to damage, Megalodon did not finish due to a roll. Whiplash was brought back after a round two loss to Megalodon to face Grave Digger in the finals. * The first Anaheim show was also the first event for five new chassis. It was the first event for Grave Digger #35, Max-D #9, Whiplash, a new Stone Crusher and the second competition Xtermigator. * Paul Strong drove Master of Disaster the weeks that Tom Herzog was already booked with Midnight Rider. * Brianna Mahon sat out for two weeks after a corkscrew attempt resulted in a hard landing on Whiplash's side and roof. * Only 13 trucks competed at the second Miami show as Big Kahuna wasn't able to compete due to truck damage on the first show thus, he got 0 points in that show * Colt Stephens was supposed to drive the brand new Brodozer truck but due to the truck's debut being postponed until further notice, he drove Zombie instead * Unlike last years Stadium Tours, where only the top 8 qualifiers race, this year, all 14 competitors comoete in racing with the top 2 fastest qualifiers get bye runs. * This was also the first year to include a Two-Wheel Skills Competition in both Stadium and Arena Tours. Category:2018 events Category:Monster Jam Tours